1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a λ/4 phase retardation film, display apparatus, and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses provide miniaturization, slim size, and light weight and may also be driven by relatively low power. Liquid crystal display apparatuses from among the flat panel display apparatuses may be applied to mid- and large-size display apparatuses, such as monitors and televisions, and organic electroluminescence display apparatuses may be applied to portable display apparatuses, such as mobile phones.
When a flat panel display apparatus is applied to a portable display apparatus, the flat panel display apparatus may include a window (e.g., a window substrate) for covering a display panel, and in some cases, the flat panel display apparatus may further include a touch screen panel which detects a user's touch position by converting the touch position into an electrical signal. However, when the window and/or the touch screen panel is disposed on the display panel, external light provided from the outside is reflected by the window and/or the touch screen to thereby generate a reflected light. As a result, a user may view the reflected light, which does not have any image information, and thus, the display quality of the flat panel display apparatus may deteriorate.